


Smaug y su Cronista-"Blogger"

by sra_danvers



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Happy Ending (Or something), M/M, NSFW Art, Not Really Character Death, Not so crack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug se aburre en su nido de oro y piedras preciosas. Por suerte, ha encontrado un saqueador con experiencia en aventuras y con un don para narrarlas después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraNude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para mi [LyraNude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude)
> 
> Disculpa por meterte en otro nuevo fandom, solo espero que te guste un poquito, está escrito con mucho cariño :-*

** Smaug y su ~~Blogger~~ Cronista **

— ¡Fantástico! ¡Brillante! En verdad canciones y relatos quedan del todo cortos frente a la realidad, ¡oh, Smaug, la Más importante, la Más Grande de las Calamidades!

Bilbo Bolsón alababa al dragón mientras examinaba con detenimiento la extensa barriga dorada que la bestia le mostraba. Estaba completamente forrada por pequeñas joyas y monedas de oro incrustadas entre sus escamas. Aunque… no completamente. El hobbit se alegró al comprobar que, como decía su padre, “ _Todo gusano tiene su punto débil_ ”. Un pequeño segmento de su piel asomaba en su pecho donde faltaba una escama. Suficiente para convertirse en el blanco de un arquero excepcional como podía ser Kíli.

—Ya has comprobado mi envergadura, ladrón. Ahora te toca a ti de nuevo. Háblame de esa Comarca de la que dices provenir…

La voz del dragón era profunda, grave y ardiente, si una voz podía serlo. Parecía como si el fuego que tenía la bestia en su interior caldeara el aire de la mazmorra a través de su aliento.

Bilbo quería correr, ponerse el anillo para desaparecer y salir de aquella trampa mortal. Después de todo ya tenía la información que había ido a buscar, sus compañeros enanos no podían pedirle más. Aun así, decidió cumplir el acuerdo que había pactado con el dragón, ya que no era prudente enojar a una mortífera criatura como aquella.

—La Comarca se extiende por campos y huertos, colinas enverdecidas de hierba y pastos. Nada brilla allí —declaró Bilbo, describiendo su hogar de modo que no le fuera atractivo a una bestia ansiosa de oro como aquella—. Los hobbits nos deleitamos en el diligente cultivo del campo y en el eficiente consumo de sus frutos. Nada ocurre nunca entre sus fronteras, somos gentes tranquilas que no gustan de barullos ni aventuras.

— ¿Aventuras? —preguntó Smaug, interesado. Recordaba esa palabra de tiempos pasados, cuando el aburrimiento no colmaba todos sus días.

—Nada de aventuras allí, no señor. Cosas desagradables, molestas e incómodas que retrasan la cena, si me entiende. Y varias cenas y comidas y segundos desayunos me he saltado en esta aventura ya. Así que —comentó simulando un cansancio que, aunque sentía, se resistía a caer en él, totalmente atento ante la presencia del dragón—, si me permite su Terrible Calamidad, me retiraré ya a comer algo.

— ¿ _Esta_ aventura? —exigió el listo reptil, sabiendo que en esa palabra se escondían muchas cosas que le interesaban, desde la razón de la presencia del ladrón en su montaña, hasta sus motivos y compañías, si es que las había y su viejo olfato no le engañaba. Además, estaba interesado en escuchar nuevas historias que le entretuvieran en su eterno existir.

—Oh, desde luego ha sido toda una aventura llegar a aquí desde la Comarca. Está lejos, ¡muy lejos! —aseguró, no consciente de que Smaug estaba más interesado en el viaje que desde dónde se había iniciado.

—Vamos a escuchar esa aventura, a ver si ha sido tan incómoda como aseguras —le tentó el dragón.

—Eso es una nueva petición. Yo ya he cumplido la mía, así que ya estamos en paz.

—Pues hagamos una más —ofreció Smaug, que de todas formas pensaba comerse al ladrón. Pero la información no podía ser sacada a fuerza de quemaduras, o al menos de ese modo la narración no sería tan épica como el hombrecillo sin duda sabía relatar.

—No, no más juegos, su Calamidad. Estoy ya cansado, yo no soy una enorme criatura, mi pequeño cuerpo necesita más cuidados…

— ¡Nada de cuidados hasta que me cuentes la historia de tus aventuras, ladrón! —exigió Smaug, enojado. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia para negociar, era hora de exigir—: Mi turno, ¿qué quieres que te enseñe ahora?

—Oh, pero no hay nada que quiera… —ante un reverberante gruñido que resonó en toda la mazmorra, Bilbo lo pensó mejor. Sí había algo que le interesaba, algo que seguro pondría una sonrisa en el sombrío rostro del rey de los enanos—. Bueno, hay algo que sí querría ver. Aunque no sé si tú lo tienes, o sabes dónde está. Se trata de una joya. Una piedra. Con luces en su interior; la luz del sol, de la luna y de las estrellas.

—Sé lo que es, pequeño ladrón. La Piedra del Arca. La verás, si eso deseas. De lejos, eso sí, no me fío de esos dedos pequeños y rápidos.

El dragón no se movió. En cambio, montañas de monedas se removieron tras él, agitadas por los bandazos de su oscilante cola dentellada. De pronto se abrió paso bajo el diseminado tesoro y apareció empujando una roca de buen tamaño, comparada con las piedras preciosas esparcidas por el suelo del sótano. Brillaba con luz propia, lanzando destellos de diferentes colores mientras era arrastrada sobre el oro y la plata.

—Fantástica —profirió Bilbo, deslumbrado. Comprendía ahora la devoción de Thorin por esa joya.

—Ya la has visto suficiente —comentó Smaug, irritado ante la admiración que antes solo él había provocado. Enterró su cola de nuevo en las profundidades de su férreo nido, llevándose con ella la valiosa piedra—. Ahora tu parte. Comienza la narración de tu aventura —exigió.

Y ante ese tono que no muchas criaturas habían oído, desde luego ningún hobbit antes que él, Bilbo no pudo sino obedecer y contar el primer incidente que habían padecido: el encuentro con los tres trolls. Tuvo gran cuidado de no designar a sus compañeros por nombre o número, aunque no tuvo más remedio que mencionar a sus rescatadores. Adornó la historia con gritos y enfáticos gestos que hicieron las delicias de un entusiasmado Smaug, que se sobresaltaba con cada susto y sonreía ante la audacia del diminuto ser, en la medida en que un dragón podía sonreír.

—… Y así fue como despuntó el alba y los rayos de sol petrificaron a los tres estúpidos trolls.

—Más —exigió escuetamente Smaug. Se había divertido como había siglos que no sucedía, y quería ser entretenido mucho tiempo más por ese jovial personajillo. Decidió que no se lo comería hasta que le hubiera sonsacado toda historia que llevara dentro. De aventuras o no.

—Así acabó el entuerto, convertidos en piedra no fueron más amenaza —insistió Bilbo.

—Sé cómo acaban esas ignorantes bestias. Y sé también dónde moran. En el antiguo reino de Arnor. Eso está realmente lejos para ese par de pies peludos. A muchas aventuras de aquí. Quiero oírlas todas.

— ¡Ese no era el trato! Has dicho una más. Ya he visto la piedra, no tienes nada más que me interese —se quejó Bilbo, comenzando a entender que el dragón le estaba engañando, y que no tenía intención alguna de dejarle marchar.

—Bien. Bien, señor Ladrón. Haremos un nuevo trato entonces.

—No más tratos, no me interesa jugar más con su grandiosa calamidad —negó Bilbo, comprendiendo demasiado tarde que no era prudente negociar con una avispada criatura que había vivido ya varias Edades.

—Pero aún no has escuchado qué te voy a ofrecer —replicó Smaug, contrariado.

De pronto, los montículos de oro temblaron de nuevo, haciendo que monedas y diamantes rodaran y chocaran. La cola roja apareció empujando la misma joya que había descubierto antes, si los ojos maravillados del hobbit no le engañaban.

— ¿Es la misma piedra de antes? —preguntó, temiendo un nuevo engaño—. ¿La Piedra del Arca? —El dragón asintió, enseñando sus dientes punzantes en una satisfecha sonrisa. Sabía muy bien lo que esa joya hacía con las mentes débiles—. Está bien… ya la he visto suficiente. No quiero mirarla más —declaró Bilbo, que por un momento había tenido la intención de robarla para Thorin.

—Puedes mirarla lo que desees. Puede ser tuya, por poco esfuerzo. Te la ofrezco. Ése es mi trato. La Piedra del Arca a cambio de tus aventuras.

Bilbo soltó un gritito de emoción, y se tapó la boca al momento de haberlo soltado. Pero no había podido evitarlo; era un buen trato, ése. Podría llevarle la joya a su legítimo dueño, al Rey bajo la Montaña, de una manera legal, sin correr riesgos. Porque la oferta había sido bien clara: La mismísima _Arkestone_ por los relatos de sus aventuras. Oh, sabía que Smaug quería información, es lo que pensaba ganar a cambio de semejante premio. Bien, el ladino dragón no conocía las artes de los hobbits para contar historias. Bilbo estaba seguro de poder esquivar cualquier alusión directa a Thorin y sus compañeros, incluso podía evitar nombrar a Gandalf o a cuantos les habían acogido durante el camino.

—Los dragones atesoran su nido durante siglos, toda su eterna vida si pueden. ¿Por qué me ofreces esta joya con tanta ligereza? —inquirió Bilbo antes de decidirse a aceptar. No confiaba en el dragón, sabiamente.

—El asunto es que llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí. Me aburro. Conozco de memoria el montante de monedas que compone el tesoro, la forma de sus piedras preciosas y la dureza de todos sus diamantes. En cambio, nada sé de nuevas aventuras de enanos, elfos u hombres. De pequeños hobbits como tú no sabía una palabra. Ese conocimiento tiene para mí el mismo valor que esta joya. Es un trato justo, a mis viejos ojos de dragón.

—También a los míos —accedió Bilbo entonces, pensando que no importaba si tardaba un poco más en subir, siempre que les llevara a sus compañeros semejante trofeo.

Así que se dispuso a seguir contando su viaje desde allí donde lo había dejado, en la cueva de los trolls. Tuvo cuidado de no nombrar los nombres de las espadas que allí encontraron, ni siquiera su pequeña daga brillante. Por supuesto, tampoco nombró a la criatura Gollum y su preciado anillo mágico, lo que le costó esconder cuando la narración llegó a la captura de Mirkwood. Tanto más cuando sus ojos empezaban a escocer y sus fuertes gemelos ya no le sostenían con firmeza.

Smaug, que escuchaba atento la animada crónica de sus aventuras, notó cómo el cansancio hacía mella en el pequeño ladrón. Sabía que la resistencia de los seres mortales no le hacía sombra a la suya, así que decidió intrigar un poco más y lanzó su candente aliento sobre la pila de oro que estaba bajo los pies descalzos del hobbit. Éste, al notar la calidez de la alfombra de metales preciosos, se disculpó y se sentó sobre ella, siguiendo al momento con el relato. Sus dedos se hundían distraídos entre las monedas, y Smaug vigilaba con cuidado esas sagaces manos, no fuera a llevarse una sola pieza de su tesoro.

Pronto las palabras eran proferidas con una notoria lentitud, los adjetivos eran más escasos y ningún expresivo gesto adornaba la historia. La cola dentada volvió a moverse, agitando una oleada dorada sobre Bilbo. En ella venía un gran cojín brocado con hilos de oro y plata. El hobbit se reclinó sobre el mullido almohadón y sonrió por primera vez a Smaug. El dragón sintió un calor en su interior que no tenía nada que ver con su habilidad para escupir fuego.

Cuando finalmente los ojos claros del mediano se cerraron, su narración estaba llegando casi a su final. La gran bestia lo había deducido pues sabía dónde habitaban los hombres que negociaban con barriles río arriba. Meditó sobre ello y sobre varias ideas más que le había inspirado aquella, sin duda, épica aventura.

Mientras pensaba, la punta de su cola jugueteaba con el pelo dorado del hobbit, del mismo modo en que usualmente solía arrullar su tesoro.

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  


Bilbo despertó sintiendo más comodidad de la que había disfrutado durante todo el viaje, incluyendo los días que se demoraron en Rivendel. No solo estaba mullido y descansado, sino también arropado y muy, muy calentito.

Sus manos recorrieron la cálida pared sobre la que estaba reclinado. Calientes monedas, recordó entonces. Había caído dormido sobre el tesoro. Pero en su espalda no sentía la incomodidad de dormir sobre una superficie férrea como aquella, ahora tenía suficiente experiencia en esos menesteres como para saberlo con certeza.

Abrió un ojo y comprendió con horror qué le estaba confortando. Era el caliente cuerpo del dragón, contra el que estaba recostado como solía hacer de pequeño con la forrada estufa de fuego de sus padres. Incomprensiblemente, había acabado acurrucado entre una pata y su escamoso cuerpo. Además del calor de esas paredes somáticas, recibía cada pocos segundos la caricia de un cálido aliento, seguido de pequeños golpecitos sobre su cabeza, que supuso provenían del hocico del dragón. Smaug estaba acariciándole de algún modo, y eso hizo que su cuerpo se tensara de pavor. ¿Qué ocurriría si a la bestia se le escaba un estornudo, o una simple tos? ¡Acabaría achicharrado!

Bilbo se levantó con toda la premura de la que fue capaz sin parecer que huía despavorido. No era prudente hacer un gesto brusco ante semejante bestia.

—Mmm… Buenos días, su Terrible Calamidad —ofreció, mirándose los pies mientras hacía una generosa reverencia.

—Los buenos días han pasado, mi querido ladrón —contestó Smaug, divertido—, ya hemos superado el mediodía, diría yo. Y nada de llamarme por esos ampulosos nombres, ¿acaso he sido yo una calamidad para ti? No, no puedes decir eso. Te he acomodado en mi tesoro. He velado tu sueño. Incluso te he proveído de comida y bebida.

— ¿Comida? —preguntó Bilbo, intentando cambiar de tema. No le interesaba que se hablara de nombres, ya que no quería dar el suyo. Las antiguas bestias sabían cómo usar su _«encantamiento de dragón»_ , si conocían demasiado de uno. Y por otra parte, resultaba que su estómago estaba tremendamente vacío—. No diría que no a una segunda comida, ya que por lo visto me he saltado la primera.

—Sírvete tú mismo —ofreció Smaug, señalando un montículo cercano sobre el que había dejado una presa esa misma mañana.

Un carnero destripado mancillaba con su sangre las brillantes monedas.

—Uh, oh… Gracias, supongo. Aunque he de decir que los hobbits gustamos que nuestra comida esté cocinada —se atrevió a objetar Bilbo, temeroso de ofender a la bestia, pero incapaz de comer carne cruda.

El dragón recordó entonces lo enojosas que eran las pequeñas gentes y sus necesidades. Bien, él tenía los medios para cocinar la pieza. Sin dudarlo, lanzó una certera llamarada sobre el animal. Por desgracia, Bilbo estaba demasiado cerca de ese recorrido, lo que provocó que su chaquetón acabara ardiendo.

—Quieto —le advirtió Smaug, aspirando fuertemente para consumir oxígeno y fuego—. Ya está, no ha sido nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? —requirió Bilbo, espantado—. ¡Mira mi abrigo! ¡Tiene un agujero enorme! ¡Podría haber sido mi piel! ¡De hecho tengo la espalda caliente y enrojecida!

—No es mi culpa que tengas un envoltorio tan delicado. Aunque voy a proveerte ese aspecto también. Creo que, en aquel rincón… —El enorme dragón se giró de pronto, con lo que casi derriba al hobbit de un golpe de su cola. Dio un par de gigantescos pasos hacia el fondo de la sala, y al momento volvió con algo plateado colgando de sus dientes—. Esto valdrá —dijo después de escupir una fina cota de malla a los pies de Bilbo—. Seguramente hecha a medida de un pequeño príncipe elfo. Vamos, pruébatelo. Esta hecho de mithril, un metal precioso más duro que la plata y el oro.

—Es… hermosísimo —ofreció el hobbit, maravillado—. Pero no puedo aceptarlo…

—Bobadas. Pruébatelo —insistió el dragón—. No, quítate esas ropas. Debe cubrir directamente tu piel —apuntó.

Y en verdad se quedó observando cómo Bilbo se quitaba la camisa y la camiseta interior, absorto en la fina y pálida piel que sí parecía extremadamente delicada. Como las bellas botellas que cristal cromado que guardaba en un rincón por miedo a romperlas con su enorme cuerpo. Ese mismo sentimiento estaba comenzando a despertar en él el hobbit. Deseaba guardarlo para siempre, protegido bajo su pecho. Lástima que había forjado otros planes para él, unos que no le resguardarían del peligro, precisamente.

—Es demasiado grande —murmuró Bilbo, con la cota de malla rozando sus rodillas.

—Lo arreglaremos —sugirió Smaug, sumergiéndose un momento bajo pilas y pilas de su tesoro—. ¡Aquí tenemos un pequeño cinturón! —expuso, empujándolo con su hocico—. mithril también, adornado por encastes de ámbar. Perfecto para el tono de tu cabello. Y ahora come. Mientras tanto te hablaré de mis planes.

Bilbo se colocó el impresionante cinturón. Se sentía ridículo con las vestimentas de un príncipe, desde luego no llevaría algo así de vuelta a la Comarca. Si volvía algún día… Se dirigió hacia el humeante carnero, preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de tan generosos regalos. Ninguna respuesta le tranquilizó demasiado, así que se dispuso a escuchar las razones del propio dragón, avergonzado de comer con sus manos, directamente del cadáver achicharrado del pobre animal. Quién le iba a decir que acabaría echando de menos los guisos de Bombur, o incluso los de Dori.

—He decidido que voy a partir a una aventura. Mi propia aventura —declaró entonces Smaug, provocando que a Bilbo se le atragantara la carne. Para el hobbit la única aventura que podía tener un dragón era una repleta de muerte, incineración y desolación—. Visitaré a mis parientes del norte.

—Bien —asintió Bilbo, recuperándose del susto. El norte, fuera donde fuera, parecía ser lejos de allí. Y eso era exactamente lo que pretendía Thorin y la compañía, sacar al dragón de su montaña—. Está bien, eso de ver a la familia. Yo es lo primero que voy a hacer cuando salga de esta montaña, visitar a mi familia —Incluso abrazaría a los Sacovilla-Bolsón. Después de todo lo que había pasado, su enfrentamiento familiar ya no le parecía tan trascendental.

—Podemos visitarlos de camino —ofreció Smaug. Se sentía generoso y con el espíritu inflamado.

— ¿Cómo que visitarlos? ¿ _Podemos_? ¡¿Camino de dónde?! —exclamó el hobbit, poniéndose en pie y apartándose de la comida, de pronto totalmente desganado.

—Camino de nuestra aventura, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo que _nuestra_ aventura? ¡Yo no quiero más aventuras!

—Accediste y vas a cumplir tu palabra —ordenó Smaug con voz pavorosa, poco acostumbrado a que nadie le llevara la contraria—. Está decidido; disfrutaré de mi propia aventura, y no la voy a vivir solo. Durante años nadie ha compartido nada conmigo. Me gustan tus historias, tu voz y tus gestos. Tú narrarás todo lo que nos ocurra, y yo atesoraré esas narraciones por siglos. Serás mi cronista particular.

—Mientras sobreviva… —murmuró el hobbit entre dientes, aun tratando de reponerse al sobresalto.

—Yo te protegeré —profirió Smaug con seguridad y orgullo.

Bilbo hubiese reído, sino fuera porque de lo que realmente tenía ganas, era de llorar. ¿Protegerle? ¡Si apenas llevaba un día a su lado y ya había sido chamuscado una vez! Intentó calmarse para analizar su situación. Ahora entendía los regalos y las atenciones. La bestia se sentía sola y él, estúpidamente, le había embelesado con sus historias. Hasta que se cansara de ellas y se lo comiera. O lo carbonizara. O lo carbonizara y se lo comiera.

No, no iba a acabar así después de todo por lo que había pasado. Puede que Smaug fuera grande, listo y escupiera fuego por la boca. Pero él tenía un anillo mágico cuya existencia el dragón desconocía.

Aprovechando que la bestia estaba confiada, cogió el anillo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo puso. No se detuvo a mirar atrás al escuchar el terrible aullido de rabia, en lo único que se entretuvo fue en recoger la Piedra del Arca que se había ganado honradamente.

Ese momento fue vital, pues cuando despareció por la puerta por la que había entrado, Smaug ya había empezado a cubrir la mazmorra de fuego. La magnífica cota de malla protegió su espalda, pero sus gemelos no corrieron la misma suerte.

Fue difícil subir hasta la gruta, el aire era pesado, caliente, viciado. Los pulmones y las piernas le ardían, pero no podía parar de correr. No hasta llegar a sus compañeros. No hasta entregarle la joya a Thorin.

— ¡Bilbo! —varios gritos le dieron la bienvenida cuando apareció entre ellos al quitarse el anillo. Pronto los trece estaban a su alrededor.

— ¡Dejad de respire! —gritó Dwalin con su voz atronadora.

—Óin, sus piernas —indicó Balin con premura, al notar el estado de sus gemelos.

Obviamente el enano había esperado tal desenlace, porque ya tenía preparadas varias gasas impregnadas de un ungüento sedante y regenerador. Mientras aplicaba las primeras curas sobre las quemaduras, el resto advirtió al fin cómo iba vestido Bilbo.

— ¡Menudo abrigo! —exclamó Bofur, admirado por la cota de malla de mithril—. No podrías haber escogido nada mejor, señor saqueador —añadió, admirado. El resto de sus compañeros corearon su apreciación.

—Me lo dio el dragón —se disculpó Bilbo, mirando directamente a Thorin, legítimo dueño del tesoro. Éste le sonrió con calidez, asintiendo ante el robo. Era suyo por justicia.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó Ori, atemorizado.

Bilbo asintió con un pequeño golpe de cabeza, como si no quisiera admitirlo. Intentando desviar la atención de todas esas caras que le miraban ansiosas, sacó lo que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Un coro de extasiados jadeos celebró el momento.

—La Piedra del Arca —susurró Thorin con reverencia. Se agachó frente a Bilbo y tomó la joya entre sus manos, inclinando la cabeza con agradecimiento—. ¿Cómo? —preguntó, admirado—. De entre todo el tesoro, ¿Cómo has…?

En ese justo momento se escuchó un terrible estruendo. Las puertas principales de Erebor crujían para dejar pasar a Smaug. Bilbo enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, apartando a Óin que aún intentaba curar sus heridas.

— ¡Cerrad la puerta! —gritó Dwalin, alertado por el fuerte sonido del aleteo del dragón al chocar contra el viento.

Bifur, Glóin y Nori corrieron hacia la entrada de la gruta, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Tuvieron que parapetarse tras la roca móvil para no ser incinerados por el fuego con que la bestia atacaba a la montaña, buscando la brecha por donde se había colado el hobbit. Desgraciadamente, su movimiento descubrió su presencia a los asertivos ojos de Smaug.

— ¡Ladrón! —gritó, volando a gran velocidad hacia la abertura de la gruta. Su cuerpo chocó contra la montaña, haciéndola temblar mientras sus zarpas buscaban agarre en un saliente rocoso. Cuando consiguió estabilizarse, metió el morro en la entrada. Su terrible aliento candente aterrorizó a toda la compañía. Entonces fue cuando Smaug pudo oler su miedo. Y a ellos—. ¡Enanos! Sabía que no veías solo. ¡Ladrón! ¡Ven a mí o quemaré a tus compañeros! —Todos miraron a su líder, esperando que los sacase de aquel último aprieto. El dragón había eclipsado aún más la poca luz que entraba en la cueva, pero aun así la majestuosa figura de Thorin Escudo de Roble fue visible al recortarse en la penumbra—. Vaya, vaya. O mis ojos me engañan cegados por el sol que hace tanto tiempo no veía, o aquí tenemos a un legítimo heredero de Durin —provocó Smaug, habiendo reconocido a Thorin.

—Y heredero al trono bajo la montaña —contestó éste, sin dar más datos. Su atención estaba fija en la boca del dragón, y su mano cerrada en la empuñadura de Orcrist.

—Por supuesto, Rey… —ofreció Smaug, inclinando la cabeza. Cuando percibió que el enano no iba a ofrecerle su nombre, se rio atronadoramente, el eco de su cruel risa resonando por toda la gruta—. Como queráis, pues. No hay que temer al viejo Smaug, que se va de viaje y os cede la montaña… de momento.

Thorin se giró de medio lado para buscar la mirada de su fiel consejero Balin, eso sí, sin darle la espalda al dragón. El sabio enano de pelo blanco negó con la cabeza, cauto como siempre. No les convenía creer la palabra de una criatura de fuego, aunque las noticias que trajera fueran ventajosas.

— ¿Se puede saber el destino de ese viaje? —inquirió Thorin, temiendo un engaño. El ataque del dragón había sido atroz, su pueblo no podría enfrentar otro en plena reconstrucción de su antiguo hogar.

—Por supuesto. Aunque pensaba que tu compañero ya te lo había dicho… —Todos se giraron hacia Bilbo. Y así Smaug supo dónde se encontraba su ladrón. Sus dientes brillaron en una gran sonrisa depredadora—. ¿Estás ahí, pequeño? No temas, no estoy enfadado. Aún tenemos algo pendiente entre los dos.

— ¿Qué asuntos tienes con… mi saqueador? —preguntó Thorin, intentando apartar la atención de dragón del hobbit.

— ¿Tu saqueador? —replicó Smaug, por primera vez mostrando irritación en su tono de voz—. Ya no es _tuyo_ , enano. Me pertenece a mí.

—No pertenece a nadie, es un hobbit libre —defendió Thorin—. En todo caso, se debe al contrato que firmó con nosotros. Toma —Con gran dolor, el rey colocó a sus pies la Piedra del Arca, antes de retirarse un par de pasos—, recoge lo que has venido a buscar y marcha en paz.

—No es esto lo que me ha traído aquí, enano. Ni venganza tampoco. La joya es del _saqueador_ —dijo con intención—, suya por derecho. Hicimos un trato, y según él, el hobbit es mío. Cuando lo tenga partiré. Me retiraré al norte a visitar a mis parientes —dijo escuetamente, él también reacio a dar más información sobre sus planes.

Thorin se inclinó con respeto y se retiró caminando de espaldas, para discutir con la compañía en el fondo de la caverna.

— ¿Por qué dice la bestia que eres suyo? —fue lo primero que exigió a Bilbo, sacudiéndole por el hombro.

—Hay poco tiempo para deliberar, centrémonos en Smaug. No es prudente tentar su paciencia —ofreció Balin, al ver lo alterado que estaba su rey.

— ¿Habéis oído todos lo que ha dicho? —replicó Kíli a voz en grito, alterado y asustado por su pequeño amigo—. ¡Quiere llevarse a Bilbo!

— ¿Bilbo? —repitió Smaug desde la entrada. La mirada de Thorin podría haber incinerado a su sobrino. El hobbit se había acurrucado más en el suelo, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos como platos—. Bilbo, ven, si te es oportuno —añadió, con una voz melodiosa que hizo temblar al mediano. Ahora que sabía su nombre, iba a utilizar su _«encantamiento de dragón»_ hasta que lo tuviera con él—. Y si no te es oportuno, ¡ven igualmente! —gritó, rompiendo el hechizo con su impaciencia. Bilbo estaba temblando.

— ¿Qué hay que deliberar? —espetó Dwalin, respondiendo a su hermano—. ¡Que se vaya a Angmar, si quiere! Pero irá solo —terminó, apoyando con su imponente presencia al saqueador que tanto había hecho por la compañía.

—Ha dicho que irá a ver a sus parientes. No irá tan al norte, se refiere a las Montañas Grises —se atrevió a contradecirle Ori, apenas con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Dejaremos que mancille el hogar de nuestros antepasados? —formuló Óin.

—Lo peor es que ya no queda ninguno de su estirpe. Es el último de su especie —declaró Balin—. ¿Y qué creéis que hará cuando no encuentre a su familia y se vea solo? Volver y descargar su furia contra nosotros.

—Lástima que no viniera de Khazad-dûm —Todos se giraron hacia Bofur con los ojos desorbitados—. Quiero decir… las minas de Moria están infestadas de Orcos. Eso le entretendría un buen tiempo.

—Pues no es mala idea… —le apoyó Nori.

Bifur añadió algo en Khuzdûl que provocó murmullos de indignación.

—Dice que ojalá el Balrog de Moria acabara con el dragón —Bofur tradujo a su primo susurrando al oído de Bilbo, como siempre solía hacer. Thorin les miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No creas, puede que fuera al revés y que fuera Smaug el que diera fin al Daño de Durin. Lo cual tampoco estaría mal —replicó Glóin.

—Magistral plan. Ahora, ¿quién cambia los planes del dragón? —preguntó Dori, siempre práctico.

—Yo podría intentarlo —ofreció Bilbo, apenas con un hilo de voz—. Pero no quiero acercarme a él —añadió, aún aterrado.

—Prueba desde aquí. Te protegeremos —le animó Dwalin, balanceando sus dos hachas con pasmosa destreza.

Thorin asintió y se colocó al lado de su amigo, Orcrist presta para el ataque. Uno a uno se unieron al semicírculo que escudaba al pequeño hobbit, cada uno con su arma lista. Incluso Ori recogió una piedra del suelo y se colocó entre sus dos hermanos, con su honda en la mano.

—Sss… ¡Smaug! —gritó finalmente el mediano, tomando fuerzas de los cuerpos que le rodeaban.

— ¿Sí, Bilbo? ¿Por qué no te acercas a la entrada y hablamos, mi saqueador? —preguntó con un sarcasmo no exento de cierto afecto. Su aliento calentó súbitamente el ambiente de la cueva.

—Me han contado que las Montañas Nubladas están llenas de orcos y trasgos —comenzó Bilbo, sin obedecer al dragón. A su alrededor se levantó un coro de jadeos ante sus delatoras palabras. El hobbit los ignoró y, gracias a su vasto conocimiento de los mapas de la Tierra Media, siguió explicando—: Bajo Caradhras vive también un demonio antiguo. Eso sí sería una gran aventura. Una aventura épica.

—Mmmm… Sí lo sería. He aniquilado ya hordas de orcos, pero nunca me he enfrentado a un Balrog. Está bien. Si prefieres visitar Moria, a Moria iremos. Los dos —sentenció tajantemente.

—No irá contigo a ningún lado, bestia —replicó Thorin, impresionado ante el éxito con que su saqueador había manipulado al dragón. Una vez más les estaba sacando de un apuro, el más grande de todos.

—Hicimos un trato, es justo que lo cumpla. Yo le entregué la Piedra del Arca, y aquí está — declaró. De un potente bufido, lanzó la joya desde sus pies, donde la había dejado Thorin, hasta el semicírculo de enanos.

Nadie se atrevió a recogerla.

— ¡Me dijiste que me la darías a cambio de los relatos de mis aventuras! —se quejó Bilbo—. ¡Yo cumplí!

—No. Te ofrecí la piedra a cambio de tus aventuras. Ese fue el trato. Me brindaste tus aventuras pasadas. Ahora tienes que vivir las futuras; a mi lado.

En el silencio sepulcral de la gruta el gemido de Bilbo resonó claro y doloroso. Se había creído tan listo como para poder negociar con un dragón. Y había perdido.

—Le engañaste —escupió Thorin, dando un paso.

Dwalin le retuvo sujetando su brazo, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. Porque él también había estado en la batalla de Azanulbizar, y sabía lo que se encontraría el pequeño hobbit en Khazad-dûm.

—El trato fue claro; yo propuse, él accedió. Y ya me estoy cansando de tu intromisión, enano. ¡Bilbo! Ven ahora mismo. Ven a mí o tus compañeros sufrirán tu desobediencia.

Esas palabras fueron un reclamo tan fuerte para el hobbit, que Bofur tuvo que retenerle, presionándole fuertemente contra la pared. El círculo de enanos se cerró más frente a ellos, todos mostrándole sus armas al dragón.

Smaug, viendo que su pequeño tesoro estaba resguardado por los cuerpos de los enanos, no dudó en lanzar una llamarada de aviso, harto ya de que no obedecieran sus dictados. Desgraciadamente, no calculó el pequeño espacio de la gruta y el poco aire que ya corría viciado.

El caos fue terrible. Los abrigos peludos de Dwalin y Thorin, los que estaban al frente, prendieron con pasmosa celeridad. Los demás les ayudaron a despojarse de ellos y a apagarlos, pisoteándolos contra el suelo. Les costó que el fuego líquido se consumiera, y una vez lo hizo se encontraron con otro problema, más grave si cabía. El denso humo no les dejaba ver, y apenas podían respirar. Buscaron aire limpio en el pasillo de la gruta que había usado Bilbo para llegar hasta el dragón.

Una vez el oxígeno llenó de nuevo sus pulmones, fueron haciendo recuento de daños. Excepto alguna barba chamuscada y las quemaduras en la ropa de Dwalin y Thorin, no hubo más desgracias que contar. Los que habían vivido el primer ataque de Smaug en Erebor sabían que había sido una prodigiosa suerte. Hasta que Kíli preguntó dónde estaba Bilbo.

— ¿No lo estaba protegiendo Bofur? —preguntó Dwalin, severo.

— ¡Solo le sujetaba! El dragón no le estaba reclamando, mientras escupía fuego —se quejó éste.

—No, no lo estaba haciendo —dijo Balin, comprendiendo. Quizás, junto a Bofur, era el que había llegado a conocer más el alma cándida y generosa del hobbit. Suspiró y añadió con tristeza—: No ha sido Smaug con su llamada, ha ido por su propia voluntad.

— ¿Ha ido? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Thorin, mirando por el túnel hacia el interior de la montaña. Pero Balin estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, hacia la boca de la gruta. Hacia Smaug—. ¡Nooo! —gritó el rey, desandando el camino aún irrespirable.

A su espalda corría el resto de la compañía. La cueva seguía llena de humo, así que lo único visible era la entrada. Y allí estaba Bilbo, escalando la cabeza del dragón, que tenía el morro estirado en el suelo para facilitarle la subida al pequeño hobbit.

— ¡Bilbo! —gritaron los más jóvenes, Bofur con ellos, al ver la horripilante escena.

—Entrometidos enanos —gruñó Smaug, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire para atacar de nuevo, ahora que su ladrón estaba a salvo.

— ¡No, no lo hagas! —le detuvo Bilbo, colgando precariamente de una de sus orejas.

La compañía entera se quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo la flexible cola del dragón aparecía a su espalda y se colocaba a los pies del hobbit, dándole un apoyo para alcanzar la cima de su cabeza. Thorin, además, frunció el ceño al ver cómo la punta de flecha escamosa no se apartaba, sino que buscaba la pequeña cabeza para perderse en los frondosos rizos dorados, burda parodia de una caricia.

Una vez acomodado de rodillas en la cima del cráneo de Smaug, Bilbo les miró con manifiesto dolor y ya con cierta añoranza. Se había convencido de que no les vería más, y dolía profundamente, pues durante el viaje había llegado a querer a cada uno de esos enanos. Por ellos se había entregado al dragón, pese a no estar de acuerdo con sus presunciones. Si iba a morir igualmente, prefería dar su vida a cambio de que ellos pudiesen conservar las suyas y disfrutar por fin del hogar que les habían arrebatado.

Porque estaba claro que al lado de Smaug no iba a durar mucho con vida.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bilbo —le dijo Thorin, mirándole intensamente a los ojos—. Lucharemos por ti.

— ¿Como luchaste hace más de ciento setenta años? —se burló Smaug, soltando una carcajada despreciativa—. Ya basta de fantasías, quédate con tu tesoro —espetó. Y de un fuerte resoplido de su nariz empujó la piedra de nuevo a sus pies. Bilbo se sacudió con el movimiento y se agarró con fuerza a una de las dos orejas picudas—. Yo ya tengo el mío —sentenció. Y volvió a estabilizar a su preciada carga con la fuerza de su cola.

Sus alas empezaron a aletear entonces, creando un viento huracanado que limpió súbitamente todo el humo de la gruta. Eso hizo que toda la compañía se hiciera visible para Bilbo, al que se le llenaron los ojos de amargas lágrimas de despedida.

— ¡Encontraremos el modo de rescatarte! —gritó Dwalin, resistiendo el empuje del aire con su fuerte cuerpo.

Lo último que oyeron los enanos fue el resonar de la burlesca carcajada del dragón. Lo último que oyó Bilbo fue un alarido lleno de impotencia y rabia.

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  



	2. Chapter 2

Volar fue un suplicio para el hobbit, desde el despegue hasta su llegada a las puertas de Moria. Con los ojos cerrados y los puños fuertemente agarrados a la oreja de Smaug, rogó a Ilúvatar un final rápido, ya fuera en su caída o por incineración, tal y como había temido que acabaría, desde el principio de su aventura. Pero a pesar de su desánimo, no desistió en luchar por su vida, y por ello no soltó su agarre sobre el dragón. Éste le iba hablando sobre montañas, ríos y aldeas, intentando relajar a su pequeña aunque preciada carga. Después de todo, si tenía que ser el cronista de todas las aventuras que tuvieran, debía tener los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos bien alerta.

—Esa de ahí es la entrada principal del antiguo reino de Khazad-dûm. ¿Estás mirando, Bilbo? ¿Cómo vas a relatar sino todo lo que ocurra?

El pobre hobbit dudaba que llegara a vivir lo suficiente para narrar siquiera aquel vuelo. Aún así abrió los ojos y se maravilló por la belleza del valle. Gracias a su amor por los mapas pudo identificar el nacimiento del río Celebrant y el Kheled-zâram, el “Lago Espejo”. Recordó el relato de Balin; ciertamente se podían ver restos de la batalla de Azanulbizar, que tuvo lugar allí entre enanos y orcos. Eso le entristeció; en aquel lugar Thorin se había ganado el apodo de “Escudo de Roble”. Se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver al jefe de la compañía, con seguridad ya rey de Erebor.

—Las puertas están abiertas. Más bien destruidas —comentó Smaug, acercándose mientras planeaba sobre la entrada de la montaña.

—Orcos y Trasgos moran dentro. Seguramente tendrán vigías —comentó Bilbo, aterrado.

—No tendrán tiempo para alertar a nadie —exclamó el dragón, ya con la euforia de la batalla gorgoreando en su interior—. ¡La aventura ha empezado, mi estimado Bilbo!

Al desdichado hobbit solo le quedó esperar que el comienzo de esa nueva aventura no fuera el final de la suya…

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  


Después de haberse rendido a la oscuridad de Moria, Bilbo esperaba despertar en las Estancias de Mandos, donde descubriría al fin qué destino tendría su espíritu tras abandonar el Arda.

No había esperado encontrar la misma oscuridad, claro que realmente no podía saber qué encontraría tras la muerte. Notó el escozor típico de la sanación sobre sus heridas, acompañado por un tacto gentil. ¿Le estaría atendiendo Námo, el mismísimo Valar del destino? ¿Qué otro podría recibirle en Aman?

Sus labios se movieron bajo la mínima presión, y abrió la boca dócilmente para beber lo que le ofrecían. No esperaba que fuera un brebaje vil y nauseabundo. ¿Realmente era necesario todo aquello? ¿Para qué sanar su cuerpo si solo viajaría su espíritu?

No pudo meditar demasiado la respuesta, ya que de nuevo cayó vencido ante la debilidad de su cuerpo.

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  


—¿Bilbo? Bilbo, despierta.

¿Smaug? ¿También el dragón había muerto? ¿Todas las criaturas eran recibidas en Mandos, pues?

Se incorporó torpemente, ayudado por rugosas y frías manos sobre sus hombros. La estancia parecía más luminosa. Un haz de luz entraba a través de una grieta en la roca. ¿Roca? ¿Estaba aún en la montaña? Respiró profundamente antes de bajar la vista hacia las manos que le ayudaban. Eran negras, repulsivas. Se giró con demasiada rapidez para el estado de su lastimado cuerpo. El gemido de dolor fue reemplazado, ya en su garganta, por uno de terror. El orco que le había estado sosteniendo dio un paso atrás, soltando su agarre. Sin ese apoyo, aborrecido pero necesario, Bilbo cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, apenas amortiguado por un colchón de rudas túnicas acumuladas unas sobre otras.

— ¡Inútil, no lo dejes caer! Ayúdale a incorporarse de nuevo. Y a ver si ahora tienes más cuidado, o sufrirás la misma suerte que tus compañeros.

— ¿Smaug? —preguntó el hobbit, buscando a la enorme bestia con la vista.

Giró la cabeza y lo divisó en la lejana puerta. Más bien entre ella, ya que todo su cuerpo no había podido entrar en la sala, lo que era obvio por los destrozos en el marco de piedra.

—Sí, estoy aquí, Bilbo —le contestó el dragón. Había cierto tono de ansiedad en su voz que enterneció al hobbit—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Vivirás? —añadió, angustiado.

—Espero que sí —contestó, divertido por la reacción del dragón. Ahora que su vida parecía no estar ya amenazada, le parecía irónico que él se hubiera resignado a su muerte y Smaug en cambio hubiese luchado por mantenerle con vida. Lo que podía hacer la soledad y el aburrimiento…

Bilbo observó entonces a la desagraciada criatura que se acercaba a él para ayudarle. Después de ser atacado por tantos de los suyos, solo tenía ganas de empuñar a Dardo y acabar con él. Pero una segunda mirada aplacó al compasivo hobbit. El orco estaba tan aterrado como él lo había estado antes. Seguramente Smaug le había amenazado con matarle si no le cuidaba. De hecho, había varios cadáveres a su alrededor que podrían haber pertenecido a anteriores cuidadores, carbonizados por el exigente e impaciente dragón.

¿Qué habría hecho él en la situación contraria? Le costaba compararse a una criatura de oscuridad como aquella. Claro que, fijándose realmente, no habían más diferencias que las físicas. Definitivamente ese rostro mostraba sentimiento, aunque fuera de miedo. No hacia él, por supuesto, sino hacia la enorme bestia que amenazaba su vida.

—Tráelo a mí. Con cuidado —le ordenó la voz atronadora de Smaug.

Bilbo no deseaba ser tocado de nuevo por ese ser inmundo, y aun así se obligó a aceptar su ayuda. La perspectiva de acercarse al dragón, a la seguridad de su sombra y a la calidez de su increíble calor corporal, fue más fuerte que su dolor o incomodidad. De hecho los últimos pasos hacia él los dio solo, ansioso de llegar a su encuentro. Su precario equilibrio le hizo caer contra una de sus patas delanteras, que tenía apoyadas bajo su cabeza. La conocida y cálida cola rodeó su cintura y le apretó contra su cuerpo. El orco se había quedado a unos metros, incapaz de acercarse más a la pavorosa bestia.

—Estúpido, ten más cuidado, ¿no ves que no puede andar solo? Ahora ve a traer más agua y comida —ordenó Smaug, haciendo que el orco retrocediera ante la amenaza candente de su aliento.

El recuerdo del asqueroso brebaje que había bebido entre las brumas de su recuperación, fue suficiente para que Bilbo rechazara cualquier cosa que viniera de esas manos.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy magullado. ¿Ves? —le mostró al dragón, levantando su cota de malla—. Tu regalo me protegió de mayores daños. Solo tengo que descansar. Luego buscaré yo mismo mi sustento, gracias.

—Pues si no te va a ser de ayuda… —sugirió Smaug, girándose aterrador hacia el acobardado ser.

— ¡No! Déjalo. Estoy mejor, al menos estoy consciente. Ha hecho bien su trabajo. Libéralo. Que se vaya, será un buen aviso hacia los demás.

El pobre orco asintió desesperado, moviéndose a sacudidas como era propio de su raza.

—Eres demasiado clemente, Bilbo. No entiendo ese sentimiento. Pero tú eres pequeño, delicado, sensible. Supongo que está bien para ti. Que se vaya si es lo que deseas —ofreció sin dirigirse al orco, ocupado en peinar con su cola los hilos dorados del pelo de su hobbit.

—Puedes irte —le animó Bilbo, esperando que el dragón no cambiara de opinión.

—Recorrdarré —contestó el orco en un sufrido Oestron, lengua común de la Tierra Media. 

Antes de irse trastabillando con su extraño caminar, inclinó la cabeza hacia su liberador, esa extraña criatura que había abogado por él. Como el dragón, era ajeno a sentimientos cordiales y caritativos, del mismo modo que desconocía las cosas limpias y tiernas de ese mundo.

—Has perdido tu bonito cinturón —comentó Smaug, que con su cola comprobaba el estado del hobbit. Bilbo soltó una pequeña carcajada, que reverberó en la sala de alto techo. En su estado, lo que menos le preocupaba era su vestimenta, exceptuando la práctica armadura que con seguridad le había salvado la vida. Pero por supuesto el codicioso dragón encontraría a faltar tan insignificante pieza para él, como si fuera una de las monedas de su tesoro—. Me gusta el sonido de tu risa. Ríe más.

— ¡No se puede reír a encargo! —se quejó, aunque sonreía entre dientes.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Rogártelo? ¿Hacerte cosquillas?

— ¿Qué sabe un dragón de hacer cosquillas?

—Mucho —contestó Smaug, colando la punta de su cola bajo el cuello de la cota de malla—. A veces las joyas encastadas en mi pecho me pican tanto que tengo que restregarme contra el suelo.

—Esa sí es una imagen digna de ver. ¡Eh, esa cola! —se quejó Bilbo, apartando el apéndice que intentaba colarse en su axila.

—También me pican las orejas. Pero me gusta cuando te agarras a ellas. Es un cosquilleo agradable. Tócalas —exigió.

—Para llevar tanto tiempo solo eres un dragón muy exigente —replicó el hobbit. Sacó con esfuerzo la cola que estaba reptando por su pecho y giró su cuerpo rotando sobre la pata en la que estaba recostado—. No llego a ellas. Y no estoy en condiciones de trepar.

Smaug bufó un ciclón de aire caliente, contrariado ante la debilidad de su pequeño cronista, pero estiró su cuello largo como era contra el suelo. Luego ladeó su cabeza, ofreciéndose como si fuera un gato.

Bilbo se colocó de medio lado, apoyándose sobre el costado que tenía menos lastimado, y procedió a acariciar las duras orejas cartilaginosas del dragón.

—Con más fuerza —ordenó, su tono de voz como un ronco ronroneo. El hobbit probó a masajear y pellizcar con más presión. Inmediatamente el ronroneo se hizo más audible—. Rrrrr… sí, justo así. Ahora empieza a contar nuestra aventura.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Bilbo, estupefacto. El empujón de la cola que se colaba por su espalda le hizo seguir con el masaje.

—Sí, ahora. Y no pares tus manos, nada de gesticular esta vez. ¿Ahora sí ríes?

A Bilbo le hacía gracia que Smaug el Terrible se hubiera convertido en ese enorme animal de peluche; gruñón y mandón. O a lo mejor siempre había sido así, pero nadie se había acercado lo suficiente para comprobarlo.

—Me haces cosquillas —se excusó. Por muy dócil que estuviera la bestia entre sus manos no podía olvidar que no era prudente reírse de él, a riesgo de acabar incinerado. Acababa de ser testigo de ello—. Está bien, comienzo —consintió, espoleado por la juguetona cola que arañaba su espalda—. ¿Dónde empiezo?

—Con el primer muerto, como debería empezar toda aventura.

—Eso pensaba —suspiró Bilbo, sabiendo que una aventura draconiana no era lo mismo que una aventura hobbit—. Como dije en un principio, había vigías en la puerta.

—Y como dije yo, no tuvieron tiempo de dar la alarma. Cayeron fulminados por mi fuego castigador…

—¿Lo cuentas tú, o lo cuento yo?

—Tú eres mi cronista. Y no desatiendas mis orejas…

—Bien. Vale. Dos vigías. Uno cayó fulminado por tu fuego.

—Incinerado.

—…

—Orejas.

—Te daré un buen tirón, si no te callas —replicó Bilbo, que vivía solo y no estaba acostumbrado a interrupciones indeseadas. Tan enojado estaba que no se dio cuenta del modo en que estaba hablando a esa bestia peligrosa. Quizás porque después de lo que habían vivido juntos, ya no era tal bestia para él.

—Hazlo, seguramente me gustará. Esas manitas tan pequeñas no me harán más que cosquillas.

—Dime, en esos años de soledad, ¿con quién hablabas?

—Con mi tesoro.

—Pues yo me estoy cansando, así que puedes volver a hablar con él.

—Eso hago —contestó Smaug, moviendo la cabeza para darle un pequeño empujón a su hobbit.

Bilbo se detuvo, incómodo. Eso de hablar con un tesoro le traía desagradables recuerdos. Y aun así, no le incomodaba que el dragón le estuviera tomando por uno. No cuando le había valorado tanto o más que a todo el oro de Erebor.

—Uno desapareció incinerado bajo tu fuego castigador, oh Gran Calamidad —Smaug gorgoteó, satisfecho—. El otro trepó por la pared, raudo como si el viento elevara sus pies. Pero no pudo escapar a tus llamas.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entramos en silencio, extrañamente dada tu envergadura —Bilbo rió ante su propia temeridad, y la carcajada se tornó en una tos seca y aguda.

—Mi envergadura es totalmente adecuada para un dragón de mi especie. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estás en peligro de muerte? —preguntó, alarmado después de velar durante tantas horas al pequeño hobbit, sin saber si volvería a despertar y sin poder hacer más que confiar en esas repugnantes criaturas.

— ¡No! Solo estoy magullado, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Por qué esa súbita preocupación por mi vida? —Smaug murmuró algo que no llegó a los oídos del hobbit—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—He comprendido lo delicado que eres.

— ¡Yo no soy delicado! Para tu información, no muchos hobbits se aventuran fuera de la Comarca.

—Y eso te hace más preciado, porque ¿dónde voy a encontrar otro cronista como tú?

—En ningún lado —contestó Bilbo, aún preocupado por sus compatriotas. Y por la compañía, porque no creía que Smaug fuera a quedarse en Moria sin que él lo entretuviese. También estaba quizás un poco molesto porque el dragón pensara siquiera en sustituirlo—. Sigamos, pues. Entramos en Khazad-dûm sin más problemas. La sala principal era impresionante, enorme, de techos altísimos y columnas esculpidas en la roca de la montaña. Y aun así, tú apenas podías pasar por ella. Tuve que estirarme sobre tu duro cráneo para no golpearme con nada.

—Yo tenía cuidado —reclamó Smaug.

—Era una posibilidad. Aunque no habíamos avanzado mucho cuando de una de las estancias laterales empezó a salir una marea de trasgos.

— ¡Execrables criaturas!

Bilbo sonrió y dio un tirón especialmente fuerte a la punta de la oreja del dragón. No hacía mucho él pensaba lo mismo de esa bestia que se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos.

—Suelo, techo y pared se iban llenando de ellos. Fue entonces cuando atacaste. Lanzaste una enorme llamarada dentro de la sala, que reventó en un estallido de trasgos. Después procediste a acabar metódicamente con cada uno de los que había salido ya, escupiendo fuego con pasmosa puntería.

—No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

—No, ellos no. Pero entonces empezaron a sonar los tambores.

—Orcos.

—Orcos y el resto de los trasgos que aún no habían salido al ataque. Asomaron sus feas cabezas por la salida sur de la gran sala y atrajeron tu atención hacia allí, un nuevo pasillo más angosto y torcido. Diste caza a más de cincuenta antes de entrar, tan solo con tus garras afiladas —Bilbo suspiró, recordando el terror que había sentido, viendo desde su perspectiva cómo vidas y vidas eran sacrificadas sin un segundo pensamiento. Removió inquieto su dolorido cuerpo, olvidando su encargo de acariciar las orejas a la que se había agarrado con tanto fervor durante la contienda. Esta vez Smaug, notando su inquietud, no le exigió que siguiera atendiéndole. En cambio, sacó la cola de dentro de su cota de malla, donde estaba caliente al calor de su espalda, y acarició con ella el pelo dorado de su tesoro—. Pero entonces, una vez dentro de aquella trampa mortal, atacaron dos trolls con lanzas enormes. Incineraste a uno en segundos, y hubieras hecho lo mismo con el otro si yo no hubiera caído entonces.

—Fue mi culpa. Agité mis alas para impulsarme, sin contar con el estrecho espacio.

—Si hubieras estado solo no hubieras temido por una carga inútil. Caí en sus manos como un muñeco.

—Te lastimaron, y yo no pude hacer nada.

—Pudiste. Pudiste haberlos incinerado a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

—No contigo entre ellos.

—Mi punto, precisamente. Las bestias descubrieron que yo era tu debilidad. Me colocaron de escudo humano para que no les calcinaras. Y cargaron contra ti. Desde mi posición podía ver cómo te lanzaban flechas y te clavaban sus espantosas espadas curvas.

—No me hacían daño. En cambio a ti te golpearon y aguijonearon cruelmente. 

—Yo tenía mi cota de malla. Tus escamas protegían tu piel y tus joyas tu vientre, pero tus patas... —Bilbo se acarició la mejilla contra sus garras y resiguió con sus dedos los cortes en su piel—. Tuve miedo por ti.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Por mí?

El hobbit sonrió, escondido el rostro contra sus zarpas heridas. ¿Cómo explicarle a una criatura de su edad y proporción lo que era el miedo? ¿Cómo iba a explicarse a sí mismo la aprensión que sintió por él, cuando ni siquiera le había acompañado a esa aventura por decisión propia?

—Temía que una criatura grandiosa como tú cayera por mi culpa.

— ¿Te daba miedo ser mi ruina? No lo comprendo.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué sabe un dragón de sentimientos?

—Más que esos engendros de Morgoth. Aunque nunca le he encontrado ninguna ventaja a dejarse llevar por ellos. ¿Qué sabes tú de sentimientos hacia un dragón, de todos modos?

—Solo los que tú me inspiras. Enojo y hastío —mintió Bilbo, acorralado.

Nervioso, apartó la cola que enredaba su pelo y se puso a juguetear con ella, admirando el modo en que una moneda se había encastado entre dos escamas. Tuvo el impulso de arrancarla y cubrir con ella el agujero en el pecho que sabía hacía a Smaug vulnerable. Sacudió la cabeza ante la estupidez que se le había ocurrido, ¿por qué iba a proteger al enemigo de sus amigos? No quiso pensar en que para él se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa muy diferente…

—Y miedo, también te inspiro miedo. A veces me temes, puedo olerlo. Y aparentemente, también temes _por_ mí.

—Estoy agotado, maltrecho. No quiero hablar más —se excusó. Sus propios sentimientos le desconcertaban y no quería hablar de ellos.

—Bien. Duerme entonces—ofreció Smaug, extrañamente colaborador. Apartó su pata creando un pequeño espacio, perfecto para arrullar a un hobbit. Bilbo se acomodó junto a él al reconocer el gesto, a pesar de que la primera noche que había pasado en aquel capullo protector no había sido consciente de ello—. Si no hubieras desaparecido prodigiosamente, para luego aparecer casi inconsciente junto a mi cola, hubiera luchado hasta liberarte.

Bilbo gruñó, no le interesaba hablar de cómo había logrado hacerse invisible. El anillo era la única arma que tenía contra el dragón, si es que aún necesitaba alguna. Protegido por su cuerpo y sintiendo la caricia de una rasposa lengua sobre su cuello, parecía una hipótesis muy lejana…

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  


Los días se fueron sucediendo en la oscuridad de Khazad-dûm. Bilbo notaba el paso del tiempo por el desvanecimiento del morado color de sus magulladuras, más que por la poca luz que entraba por la grieta de la montaña.

Orcos y trasgos habían desaparecido por completo, pero desgraciadamente sus obras persistían. Smaug le había mostrado las salas del reino del enano, y en todas se podía apreciar la destrucción gratuita del mal. Incluso la sala del tesoro había sido saqueada. Tan solo quedaban algunas cotas de mallas élficas, demasiado estrechas y refinadas para semejante manada, y algunos escudos enanos demasiado pesados incluso para los orcos más corpulentos. Todo forjado en mithril. A Bilbo le parecía de una belleza extraordinaria. Smaug se quejaba de lo escaso y de la ausencia de oro, pero aun así hizo que Bilbo lo sacara de la sala donde él no podía entrar y entre los dos lo llevaron a un rincón de la gran sala principal, donde el dragón hizo un nido donde dormir cada noche. El lugar del hobbit estaba entre sus patas, acurrucado al calor de su cuerpo.

Durante el día, Bilbo poco más podía hacer que ordenar los pocos libros y mapas que quedaban salvos en la sala de la luz, como había empezado a denominarla. Smaug no le dejaba hacer mucho más. Desde que el hobbit cayera en las garras de los orcos, el dragón había desarrollado una enfermiza obsesión de proteger al pequeño. En cambio, él no tenía problema en salir a explorar el enorme reino; sus salas y las minas interminables que se extendían bajo las tres montañas. Seguía buscando aventura, más específicamente buscaba enfrentarse al Balrog. Después de la batalla contra los insignificantes orcos, se le había abierto el apetito por la lucha. Y el “demonio de poder” era una figura a retar, digna de sus aptitudes.

Bilbo sospechaba de sus verdaderas intenciones, y no se dejaba engañar por grandilocuentes descripciones sobre las minas de brillante plata de los enanos. Realmente el hobbit no sabía qué pensar. Temía ese encuentro, por mucho que fuera lo que Bofur había deseado. Y no podía negar que su temor se debía únicamente a que el Balrog acabara con Smaug. La otra alternativa le parecía muy conveniente, pero solo pensar que el dragón podría salir dañado…

Tantos días bajo la protección de la criatura le habían convencido de que estaba seguro a su lado. Sabía que el resto de la Tierra Media no lo estaba, y se intentaba persuadir de que por ello, y únicamente por ello, su deber era entretener a Smaug para mantenerlo confinado dentro de las Montañas Nubladas. En realidad, entre la soledad y la única compañía de un atento dragón, empezaba a olvidar sus sentimientos por la Comarca y por sus amigos de la compañía.

Por supuesto que no tenía las comodidades de las que había disfrutado en Bolsón Cerrado, pero por otra parte tampoco tenía ninguna responsabilidad. Pasaba sus días ocupado en lectura y organización de libros y mapas, su más preciada afición. Su dragón se ocupaba de proporcionarle comida y de cubrir el resto de sus necesidades, como por ejemplo escoltarle hasta los calientes baños que había encontrado en el fondo de la montaña. Incluso le había encontrado un pequeño paraíso para cuando estaba añorado del exterior: Tharâkh Bazân, el jardín de Durin, un increíble bosque de roca y brillantes construido en las entrañas de la tierra.

Allí se encontraban una tarde, cuando una fulgurante luz roja cambió el usual fulgor verde de los árboles de piedra que les rodeaban. Al fin Smaug había encontrado al “Daño de Durin”, precisamente en una de sus obras.

Pero el dragón no estaba complacido. No cuando tenía que ocuparse primero de la seguridad de su estimado cronista.

—Quédate aquí, bajo ese hueco en la piedra. Yo lo alejaré —le ordenó con voz temblorosa. Ahora comprendía por fin el sentimiento del que le hablara el hobbit; temía por otro ser, temía por su bienestar y su vida.

Entonces Bilbo hizo algo que le sorprendió, y no por primera vez. Se acercó primero a su morro, que había agachado para hablarle, y agarrándole el hocico con sus dos manos plantó un beso en la escamosa piel de su mejilla, cerca de su ojo derecho.

—No juegues con él, no alargues la contienda, esto no es una aventura —le rogó el pequeño, aleccionándole—. Tú eres una criatura más antigua, más grandiosa. Estudia sus movimientos, descubre sus debilidades y de ellas podrás deducir el modo de acabar con él.

Smaug asintió, meditando esas sabias palabras. Realmente nunca se había planteado usar su inteligencia y astucia en la lucha, pues nunca se había enfrentado a un rival a su altura. Su fuego y su tamaño habían sido más que suficientes para acabar con sus enemigos. Pero el hobbit tenía razón, ahora no podía permitirse dar un paso en falso. No ahora que tenía una preciada carga en sus manos, una que le necesitaba, que no era inerte y fría.

Lamió ese tierno rostro como despedida, maravillándose una vez más de encontrar más placer en esa cálida y tierna carne que en las joyas que había atesorado durante siglos.

Bilbo se escondió entonces, aunque no en el lugar que el dragón le había asignado. Fue a parapetarse tras uno de los árboles del límite del esculpido jardín, desde donde pudo ver cómo Smaug llegaba hasta el Balrog.

Al principio suspiró aliviado al comprobar que su tamaño no era mayor del que podía tener Gandalf. De hecho, aunque el hobbit no lo supiera, los dos pertenecían a la misma especie; los Maiar. Del mismo orden que los Valar pero de menor jerarquía.

Su poder fue manifiesto en la primera colisión. Aunque más pequeño, el Balrog también era un ser de fuego, y eso le hacía resistente a las llamaradas del dragón. También poseía un látigo, y el poder de la sombra para esconderse y sorprender a su presa.

Bilbo temblaba al ver cómo el demonio embestía una y otra vez, sin que Smaug pareciera contraatacar en absoluto. El dragón se limitaba a observar, y el pobre hobbit temió por segunda vez ser causante de su ruina al haberle dado un mal consejo.

Hasta que por fin Smaug atacó. Levantó sus pesadas garras y saltó sobre la criatura, aplastándole con toda la fuerza de su peso. El Balrog aún luchaba, le pinchaba y quemaba bajo él, pero el dragón sabía que si se mantenía firme, acabaría machacándole hasta la muerte.

Desde su escondite, Bilbo temblaba aterrorizado. Podía notar cómo Smaug soportaba el dolor para vencer, aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Su mente se centraba en la escama que faltaba en su pecho, una debilidad que él conocía y podía haber reforzado. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora temía por la vida de _su_ dragón. Sin poder aguantar más, salió corriendo en campo abierto hasta llegar a la enorme figura.

— ¡Déjalo ir, te estás quemando! —le gritó, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras escondido! ¡Vete ahora mismo! —tronó, temiendo no poder sujetar al demonio y que pudiera hacerle algún daño.

—Suéltalo.

—No, hasta que su fuego se apague no lo dejaré ir.

—Pues yo me quedaré contigo.

Y así lo hizo. Bilbo permaneció en su lugar favorito, entre su garra y su enorme cuerpo, sufriendo con él el inmenso calor y rogando a la compasiva Yavanna que protegiera ese pequeño agujero sin escama.

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  


—¡Au! ¿Qué haces? ¡Esa moneda es mía!

—Si no hubieras cometido la locura de apagar un demonio con tu propio cuerpo, no se te habría fundido. Y necesito curar la quemadura que tienes debajo.

—No me gusta esa pasta. Huele mal. Y es pringosa.

—Pues no te hubieses arriesgado tanto. Y ahora no te muevas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡AUUUUUU! ¡Mi pecho! ¿Eso es mithril? ¿Por qué estás encastando mithril en mi pecho? ¡No quiero plata en mi pecho! ¡Solo diamantes y oro dorado!

—Cállate, dragón quejica y caprichoso. Solo estoy tratando de protegerte, ya que tú eres incapaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras? Yo estoy bien, solo magullado. Ven, deja que lama esas lágrimas. Me gusta su sabor salado. Ahora todo ha pasado, el Balrog ha sido liquidado. ¡Mi más apasionante aventura! ¿Quieres contármela?

—No, no quiero. Estoy harto de tus aventuras, las odio. Y a ti también te odio. Mucho.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeño hobbit, en tu lugar junto a mi pecho ¿Eres o no eres mi cronista? 

—Ssssí…

—Pues comienza a narrar…

—Había una vez un dragón testarudo e irritante…

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  


Una noche más, Bilbo iba a quedarse sin cena. Durante semanas _su_ dragón le había alimentado sin necesidad de recordárselo, pero ya hacía días que Smaug había cambiado su comportamiento.

Una vez alcanzado su objetivo que acabar con el Balrog, se estaba dejando vencer por la apatía. Se aburría. Apenas dejaba su nido para comer, y muchas veces ni siquiera le traía una presa a su cronista. Estaba crispado e irascible, quejándose de su nido, de la montaña, de la compañía.

Bilbo comenzaba a temer que quisiera volver a Erebor, para recuperar su antiguo tesoro, donde había dormido tranquilo durante sesenta años. Por ello se esforzó en animarle, soportando sus críticas y contándole una y otra vez las mismas historias, mientras acariciaba sus orejas. Incluso llegó a convencerle para que trasladara el nido a la entrada de la sala “del rayo de luz”, sabiendo por los libros que había leído, que el mithril reflejaba la luz de la luna de un modo especial. Pero a pesar de conseguir que su nido refulgiera, no logró animar su espíritu.

Fue entonces cuando decidió sacrificar su única oportunidad de escape, para intentar recuperar al Smaug que se alegraba con sus historias y deseaba quedarse en esa montaña, junto a él.

—Smaug…

— ¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir.

—Smaug. Tengo un regalo para ti. Es una cosa muy especial —comentó Bilbo ceremoniosamente, logrando al fin captar la atención del dragón—. Sé que es pequeño, demasiado pequeño para tus grandes ojos, pero tiene un gran poder en él. Además, es dorado. ¿No te gusta? Puedes ponerlo en tu nido. Entre todo el mithril le dará un color…

—Nuestro —le corrigió con firmeza, concentrado en el anillo que Bilbo había puesto a los pies de su tesoro.

— ¿Cómo?

— _Nuestro_ nido. Es nuestro nido, los dos dormimos en él.

—Ah, claro —aceptó Bilbo, desconcertado. El dragón solía ser extremadamente posesivo con su tesoro—. ¿Te gusta, entonces? ¿Lo dejo ahí, o prefieres que te lo coloque?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Smaug, estupefacto.

—Si quieres que te lo coloque. En el pecho, en la cola… junto a las monedas y piedras preciosas —explicó Bilbo, sin entender por qué la criatura parecía escandalizada por su proposición, cuando muchas veces le había recolocado alguna pieza que le molestaba.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Smaug, confundiendo aún más a Bilbo.

Finalmente, el hobbit se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar en la sala para leer mientras le quedara luz.

El dragón se quedó hechizado, mirando fijamente el anillo de poder. Su efecto fue totalmente contrario al que Bilbo había pretendido, ya que Smaug pasaría dos días completos sin hacer nada más que observar su regalo. Exceptuando quizás cuando se le ocurría lanzar su llamarada contra él, para susto y disgusto del pobre hobbit, que se arrepentía de haberse desprendido de su “tesoro”.

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  



	3. Chapter 3

Lo mejor de dormir en el regazo de un dragón era el calorcito. Y el arrullo de una cola acariciándole el pelo, pero eso hacía dos días que no ocurría.

Bilbo despertó echando en falta el calor del enorme cuerpo escamoso. ¿Acaso iba a perder también aquello por el hechizo del anillo?

En la usual penumbra del nido, se alegró al comprobar que aunque Smaug no estaba, el anillo sí. Esperaba que al menos hubiera ido a cazar algo, pues ya llevaba un día completo de ayuno, y eso no hacía precisamente feliz a un hobbit, no señor.

Lo que le resultó extraño, fue que en el nido brillaban monedas doradas y piedras preciosas. ¿De dónde diablos habían salido? ¿Se habrían caído del pecho del dragón? Un fuerte sentimiento de protección le hizo ponerse en pie, alarmado de que Smaug hubiera salido sin su escudo enjoyado.

Entonces lo vio. Un cuerpo, a su espalda. Debía de ser un elfo, por sus orejas puntiagudas. Esperaba que no se lo hubiese traído como presa, porque no pensaba comerse algo tan bello. Y en verdad era hermoso, como ningún elfo que hubiera visto antes. Ni ninguna criatura de otra especie. Tenía el pelo de un excepcional color rojo, resaltando como fuego contra su pálida piel, que podía ver en toda su exultante extensión; ya que estaba indecorosamente desnudo. Definitivamente, era un varón. Algo se removió en su estómago. Se agachó para investigar con más detalle los tonos rojizos y dorados que adornaban ciertas zonas de su piel.

Eran escamas.

Bilbo volvió a ponerse en pie, como si hubieran presionado un resorte en él. Desvió la mirada hacia los diamantes y las monedas de oro esparcidas donde anoche había estado su dragón. Al volver la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos claros; azules, grises, verdes… indescriptibles. La… criatura parpadeó y no tuvo ninguna duda. Ningún elfo tenía doble párpado, uno de los cuales se cerraba horizontalmente.

— ¿…Sssmaug?

El dragón sonrió en su forma humanoide, y a pesar de las diferencias morfológicas, Bilbo hubiese jurado que esa era la sonrisa sarcástica de _su_ dragón.

—Bilbo —contestó Smaug. Y, aparentemente aún dueño del encantamiento en su voz, añadió—: Acércate a mí.

El hobbit se aproximó, no sin cierta aprensión. Era curioso que temiera a esa bella criatura y no al peligroso y gigantesco dragón que había sido su compañero apenas horas antes. Se sentó a su lado, sobre mithril y monedas de oro, bebiendo de su sublime hermosura. No era desde luego una belleza usual, con ese color desconcertante en su pelo y su piel. De cerca, comprobó que uñas de manos y pies estaban afiladas y duras como garras, rojas también.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—Los dragones podemos mutar, bajo determinadas circunstancias…

Esa voz profunda y grave que el hobbit había temido tanto al principio, le hacía estremecerse ahora.

— ¿Y qué ha cambiado? —le preguntó. Al momento se respondió él mismo, recordando el hechizo que su regalo había ejercido sobre el dragón—: El anillo. —El corazón de Bilbo se comprimió cuando Smaug asintió.

—En mi anterior forma no podía ponérmelo.

— ¿Y has mutado solo para ponértelo? —preguntó Bilbo, incrédulo.

— ¿ _Solo_? ¡Es una gran empresa! El cortejo no es algo que los dragones tomemos a la ligera…

— ¿Cortejo? —inquirió el hobbit, ya totalmente perdido.

—Ya te conté que hay muchos tipos dentro de mi especie. Nuestra capacidad de mutar nos fue concedida para aparearnos. De otro modo, ¿cómo podría un dragón de fuego copular con uno de frío? ¿O uno alado con otro que repta?

Bilbo no sabía a qué conclusión llegar con esa explicación. ¿Iba Smaug a cortejar a un elfo? ¿Qué tenía que ver el anillo con ese increíble cambio?

— ¿No vas a ponértelo? —le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el círculo dorado.

—No puedo. No sin que me hayas reclamado.

— ¿Reclamado? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

Smaug sonrió de nuevo, con un punto de provocación en su sonrisa ladeada. Esta vez, desde esa cercanía, Bilbo pudo advertir que sus colmillos parecían tan afilados y sobresalientes como los que había tenido en su anterior forma.

—Debes tomarme —ronroneó, y el sonido fue directo a el estómago del pobre hobbit, que se contrajo de aprensión. Y quizás también un poco más abajo, aunque ahí la sensación y el movimiento fueron totalmente diferentes.

— ¿To… tomarte?

—Tomarme. Reclamarme. Poseerme.

Y con cada aclaración Smaug iba acercándose a su presa un poco más, gateando por la alfombra doraba como si hubiera mutado a un dragón reptante. Finalmente se colocó a horcajadas sobre el hobbit, que temblaba como pocas veces lo había hecho ante la gigantesca bestia.

Bilbo bajó la mirada y se estremeció al ver la imponente dureza que se elevaba entre las largas piernas como última prueba de lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Era grande, definitivamente más grande que la suya, de pálido color dorado en contraste con la cabeza de un furioso rojo oscuro. Gimió tanto de miedo como de aprensión, sin poder aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo. Deseó estar soñando; deseó encontrarse en su casa y no haber salido corriendo tras los enanos. Y al mismo tiempo deseó encontrar el valor para tocar ese apuesto cuerpo que se le ofrecía, y no podía aceptar sin comprender del todo los motivos de esa entrega.

— ¿Todo esto únicamente por el anillo? —repitió Bilbo, necesitando aclarar su mente antes de que la lujuria la acabara de nublar.

—El anillo fue el desencadenante. Me entregaste lo único que poseías, de un valor incalculable, más de lo que tú mismo sospechas. Cuidaste de mí durante días, recordándome que debía comer, acariciando mis orejas, arrullándome con tus historias. Has demostrado ser un consorte digno y entregado, el único ser vivo cuya vida o muerte me ha importado nunca —Smaug expuso sus sentimientos con voz clara y resuelta, mientras con sus manos calmaba a su pretendiente tal y como lo había hecho durante semanas, con su cola dentada; acariciándole la cabeza. Sintiendo la nueva experiencia del cosquilleo de su pelo sobre la yema de sus dedos, supo seguiría cultivando esa obsesión, para placer de ambos—. Ahora debes tomarme, para sellar nuestra unión. ¿Deseas hacerme tuyo? En cuerpo y espíritu, desde el momento en que me poseas hasta el final de tus días.

—Sí —contestó Bilbo sinceramente, pues deseaba a aquella criatura como nunca había deseado a hobbit o enano alguno. Y al meditar aquello, descubrió que realmente no había pensado mucho en nadie más que su compañero de aventuras, desde que se había convertido en su cronista. Y aunque no hubiera sentido esa clase de deseo por _su_ Smaug, sí le había querido lo suficiente como para protegerle, cubriendo el único punto débil que sus antes llamados amigos podrían haber tenido contra él. Hasta le había regalado su propia arma mágica. Y al recordar a su dragón, se le ocurrió la única objeción que su endorfinada mente pudo encontrar—: ¿Puedes volver a mutar de nuevo? —preguntó alarmado, imaginándose enterrado bajo toneladas de una amorosa bestia.

—Una vez me hayas tomado, no habrá vuelta atrás. Ni para mí, ni para ti.

—Pero en esta forma eres más vulnerable… ¿y si te atacasen? ¿Aún puedes sacar fuego por la boca? ¿Seguirás teniendo la misma longevidad? —enumeró Bilbo, preocupado.

—Mi querido hobbit —dijo Smaug con ternura. Sus dedos, que no habían dejado de jugar con su cabello en ningún momento, se cerraron para mantener sujeta la pequeña cabeza y le besó por primera vez, labios calientes y ansiosos descubriendo al fin por qué los humanoides tendían a perder tiempo en eso, en los últimos preciosos segundos de sus tristes vidas. Mayoritariamente, antes de acabar incinerados por su fuego—. La decisión es mía, y ya está meditada y tomada. Por algo tardé un tiempo considerable en decidirme. Y tú has contestado afirmativamente, así que me entrego a ti. No hay más que discutir.

Decidido, Smaug deshizo el cordón de los pantalones de Bilbo, que cayeron holgados sobre sus caderas. Días de ayuno empezaban a hacer mella en el antaño orondo hobbit. Sobre uno de sus muslos descansaba su hombría, inflamada de deseo sin estar suficientemente erecta como para elevarse orgullosa. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en conseguir una respetable turgencia, avivada por la ávida mirada de lujuria que le estaba dedicando su “dragón”.

Y es que Smaug estaba muy complacido ante la respuesta del cuerpo de su amante. Sabía que Bilbo había llegado a estimar su compañía, en su forma draconiana. Incluso se habría arriesgado a afirmar que había cariño en sus insultos, y amor en el modo en que había acariciado sus orejas. Pero no podía negar que había temido no ser de su agrado una vez realizada la transformación. Aún quedaban en él algunas características totalmente ajenas a la naturaleza del hobbit. Ese nuevo aspecto y su colorido podía recordarle demasiado a su antigua forma como para poder despertar esa chispa que él sí sentía por su pequeño cronista de cabellos dorados como el oro.

Sonrió ladinamente al comprobar que, efectivamente, sus miedos eran infundados. Su hobbit le deseaba, Bilbo le deseaba, y su cuerpo estaba preparado para hacerle suyo. Sin esperar más, se elevó sobre sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre la dureza que les uniría por primera vez. Tan solo de pensar en que una parte de su amado mediano iba a estar dentro de él, le hizo gemir de satisfacción y posesividad saciada.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás… seguro? —preguntaba Bilbo, nervioso. No tenía mucha experiencia en esos menesteres, ni siquiera con otros hobbits. No pudo más que quedarse quieto, las manos enterradas en su nido de joyas, observando cómo la criatura más bella que había visto nunca se unía a él, envolviéndole con una exquisita presión—. Eres hermoso —confesó, mirándole con ojos embelesados—. Perfecto.

Smaug se movió entonces, lentamente, como si comprobara la profundidad y alcance de su acoplamiento. Sonriendo, pues las palabras de su amante le habían complacido casi tanto como notar el miembro en su interior, tomó su mentón entre sus dedos y pasó una afilada y roja uña sobre su labio inferior. Bilbo no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante la sobreestimulación y dejar que el “dragón” se cerniera sobre él, cabalgándole una vez más antes de inclinarse para susurrar en su oído.

—Más.

  
[ ](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65532)

 

Commission Art by [LadyNorthstar](http://ladynorthstar.deviantart.com/)

[Complete NC17 ART](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sra_danvers/14573036/67450/67450_original.png)  


Y el hobbit supo exactamente qué le estaba pidiendo su consentido compañero. No que se moviera y le diera placer a su cuerpo. No, de eso ya se estaba ocupando él y lo hacía espléndidamente, muchas gracias. Lo que Smaug quería eran más halagos y apreciaciones, tal y como los había adorado siendo una enorme criatura.

—Tu piel es increíble —comenzó, algo falto de aire provocado por sus jadeos. Como apunte, se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre esas caderas brillantes y sinuosas, tan solo un roce, como si todavía no fuera consciente de su posesión sobre ese increíble ser que se le estaba entregando—. Suave, caliente. Mmm… tienes escamas vestigiales. Me recuerdan a tu cuerpo, tu antiguo cuerpo, sobre el que me dejabas dormir, acurrucado entre tu pecho y tu pata. Las amo. Te amo —confesó. Sus ojos se abrieron casi cómicamente, descubriendo el sentimiento que su subconsciente había puesto en sus labios, justo en el momento en que sus oídos lo habían captado.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Smaug, con seguridad. Después de todo había sopesado la idea durante varios días, antes de dar semejante paso en su vida—. Más, mi cronista —exigió, sin parar de mover sus caderas arriba y abajo, tomando lo que quería de su cuerpo y exigiendo a su mente que complementara el resto.

—El color… oh. El color dorado de tu piel, los tonos rojizos. Me recuerdan al atardecer… en la Comarca. Tantas tardes fumando en la entrada de mi casa, disfrutando de la vista. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que podría observar algo aún más bello, y que pudiera ser mío…

—Soy tuyo. Y te… estás… desviando…

—No es justo ¡mi mente se está fundiendo bajo tus atenciones! Tu cuerpo…

—Nada de poesía. Dime lo que ves.

—Tu cuerpo es asombroso —se atrevió Bilbo, excitado hasta el punto de olvidar la decencia. Después de todo, era su propio consorte quien lo estaba reclamando—. Esbelto, sensual… tan voluptuoso. Pareces un elfo, un ser de belleza ancestral. Pero mejor que ellos, porque no hay nada etéreo en ti. Eres terrenal, delicioso, embriagador. Cualidades que todo hobbit sabe apreciar. Oh, Smaug, no me tortures más, ¡lo que me estás haciendo sentir! ¡No puedo prestar atención a mi habla cuando tu cuerpo requiere toda mi atención!

—Pues habla con el tuyo. Usa tus manos, tu boca…

Y Bilbo lo hizo. En eso sí tenía experiencia, con el mismo dragón, al que había acariciado innumerables veces. Recordando ese hecho, lo primero que alcanzaron sus manos fueron sus orejas picudas. Tuvo cuidado de acariciarlas con delicadeza, nada tenían que ver ya con la forma cartilagosa y resistente que habían tenido antes. Aunque aparentemente provocaban la misma reacción en él, o incluso una mucho más intensa, a juzgar por el profundo gemido que indujo el roce de la yema de sus dedos sobre la punta de los suaves apéndices.

Deseando alargar esa primera cópula, Bilbo no quiso abusar de esa zona erógena, a riesgo de acabar él mismo ante los sensuales sonidos que emitía su amante. Sus dedos encontraron entonces ese cabello rojo oscuro, como fuego en la noche, suave como pluma de zorzal recién nacido.

—Tu pelo es maravilloso, nunca he visto a nadie con este color tan increíble—aduló. Y la sonrisa complacida de su amante fue suficiente compensación como para hacerle seguir—: Su tacto es fascinante, adictivo. La caricia de la densa niebla en invierno, pero cálida y acogedora.

Recordando que también podía hacer uso de su boca, Bilbo cerró su puño sobre ese tesoro grana y tiró de él hasta tener el níveo cuello a su alcance. Sus labios y su lengua probaron por primera vez el tacto de esa piel extraña y a la vez tan familiar. Y su excitación se multiplicó al percibir también el gusto de su amante.

—Oh, ¡tu sabor! Salado y dulce a la vez, como nada que haya catado antes. Sssmaug… No voy a poder resistir más…

El “dragón”, jadeante pero mostrando un aparente control de su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia atrás para mostrar entre ellos la parte que su consorte debía atender. Y esa vez no hicieron falta más palabras, o roce alguno de lengua o mano. La mirada de deseo y posesividad que tenía su hobbit al admirar su miembro fue todo lo que el vanidoso ser necesitó para llegar a un clímax sublime.

Su ardiente semilla casi escaldó el pecho de Bilbo, lo que en lugar de menguar su entusiasmo le llevó a seguir a su amante escasos segundos después.

—Nunca había sentido nada igual —valoró el hobbit, jadeante y sudado bajo la ropa.

Smaug sonrió, satisfecho. Por supuesto, él tampoco había experimentado nada parecido. Pero claro, su experiencia era escasa, puesto que apenas hacía unas horas de la mutación de su cuerpo.

Los dos se estiraron sobre el tesoro, el más pequeño encima, buscando el calor que su cuerpo aún parecía generar de algún modo. Seguía acariciando su piel con reverencia, buscando esas escamas dispersas, más pequeñas y suaves, aunque parecidas en textura a las que había usado como colchón durante semanas y semanas.

—Si ahora me colocas tu anillo, seré tuyo para siempre —declaró Smaug, deseando ser poseído en todos los modos posibles, empezando por la prueba de su propiedad.

Bilbo tomó aire e intentó calmarse. Después de lo que habían hecho, era un trámite de poca importancia. Y aun así, se le hacía un acto tremendamente especial. Le había costado decidirse a entregárselo, y a Smaug le había costado mucho más aceptarlo. Ese objeto había cambiado por completo su relación y sus vidas.

Lo tomó del mismo lugar donde lo había dejado hacía días, a los pies de un escudo de mithril. Lo acercó con ceremonia al larguísimo dedo coronado de rojo, tomando aire ante la idea de tomar a ese increíble ser, por el que ya empezaba a sentirse responsable.

Entonces el anillo cambió entre sus dedos, agrandándose a la medida de su nuevo dueño. El hobbit casi lo deja caer del susto. Smaug sonrió y le aclaró, con ternura.

—Es un anillo mágico.

—Lo sé… es sólo que… debo avisarte de una cosa. Cuando te lo pongas, desaparecerás. —Ante la cara de horror de su amante, corrigió en seguida—: Solo ante mis ojos. Tu presencia seguirá siendo la misma, únicamente cambiará la percepción de los demás. —Y sin más, deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Le quedaba perfecto, brillante sobre su piel dorada… — ¡Te veo! ¡Te estoy viendo!

—Por supuesto —sonrió Smaug, divertido ante la reacción de su hobbit.

—Pero… cuando yo me lo pongo me hago invisible. Así me desvanecí entre los orcos…

—Así que ese era tu truco… ¿Y también en el tesoro de Erebor? —Bilbo se atragantó con su propia saliva—. Ya hablaremos de eso, pequeño saqueador. En cuanto a mí… yo tengo mi propia magia. Soy más antiguo que el anillo, y que su propio hacedor.

— ¿Sabes quién lo creó? —preguntó Bilbo, curioso.

Pero Smaug no contestó. Se dedicó a distraerle con besos y caricias, experimentando esta vez con el cuerpo de su amante. Pronto, ni él mismo recordaba en qué consistía la distracción…

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  


La luz de la luna que entraba por la grieta apenas iluminaba la sala. Bilbo estaba sentado sobre la mesa, pies peludos cruzados bajo sus piernas. Pensando.

Se sentía responsable de Smaug. Desde su transformación, el que fuera dragón no se preocupaba por cazar, comer o explorar Moria. Todo lo que le interesaba era explorar su flamante cuerpo, o más específicamente el del pequeño hobbit, y todo lo que podían hacer los dos juntos. Hasta tenía que rogarle para que fueran a los baños, y aún allí insistía en seguir consintiendo su inclinación al placer. Parecía como hubiera transformado su antigua obsesión por el oro y las joyas de su nido, en una adicción a los placeres sensoriales de su nuevo y distinto envoltorio.

Bilbo no se quejaba, nunca había sido más feliz que entre los brazos de su “esposo”. Pero uno de los dos tenía que ser responsable, y estaba claro que a Smaug no le desvelaba ni su sustento ni su seguridad. Debía ser él quien se ocupara de los dos, entonces.

Su prioridad era la seguridad. Sin la protección del poderoso dragón, no podrían enfrentarse a trasgos u orcos, en caso de que estos regresaran. Debían dejar Moria.

—Bilbo… —La voz sensual y demandante de su pareja le hizo sonreír, a pesar de sus preocupaciones—. Me has dejado solo sobre el frío mithril. Sabes que no me gusta dormir sin tu calor…

Smaug trepó elegantemente a la mesa y gateó grácil y voluptuosamente hasta llegar a su hobbit. Posó la cabeza en su regazo y la empujó sobre sus piernas, buscando arrumacos y caricias. Bilbo sonrió y le consintió, delineando sus orejas picudas con la yema de sus dedos.

—Tienes frío porque insistes en ir desnudo. ¿Por qué no usas una de las cotas de malla élficas del tesoro? —le pidió, no por primera vez.

—Prefiero sentir tu calor. ¿Es que no te gusta admirarme? —inquirió Smaug, fingiendo un ligero mohín que sabía derretía a su hobbit. Se irguió esbelto sobre sus rodillas, mostrándose en toda su exquisitez.

—Sabes que sí —le apaciguó su amante, abrazándose a sus muslos. Los acarició con su mejilla y los besó hasta que su miembro se irguió, eufórico como su dueño—. Admirarte —accedió, puntuando la apreciación con un beso en la base de su erección—. Adorarte —insistió, besando después su extensa dureza—. Venerarte —acabó, lamiendo la brillante cabeza púrpura.

Smaug sonrió y lanzó un suave gemido largo y grave. Vivía por esas sensaciones; las que le proporcionaba su nuevo cuerpo y las que le proporcionaba el saberse deseado por su consorte. Pero había algo que no estaba del todo bien. Bilbo se había apartado de él, de su nido, en medio de la noche, solo para enterrarse en sus mapas. Y hacía días que su hobbit no le dejaba ni un momento, protector y posesivo. Como debía de ser.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, directo y exigente.

—Tenemos que irnos de Khazad-dûm. Las minas no son seguras —contestó, sin dejar de agasajar el pene de su amado.

Podían copular mientras comían; mientras se aseaban; incluso en una ocasión Bilbo había dejado que su esposo lamiera su cuerpo intentando tentarle, mientras él seguía leyendo uno de sus libros. Hablar mientras se amaban no era algo que les fuera extraño, ni siquiera tratándose de un tema tan importante. Al principio, el mediano lo había achacado a la novedad. Ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez podrían volver vivir en una comunidad, rodeados de gente decente. O si su pobre naturaleza hobbit aguantaría el fogoso ritmo del dragón. Muchas veces se había cuestionado si yacer con una criatura mágica le había traspasado algunas “particularidades”, ya que precisamente él nunca había sido especialmente _carnal_.

—Si tú quieres… —respondió Smaug. Y realmente, poco le preocupaba. Confiaba en su consorte, por algo le había entregado su vida, convirtiéndose en una criatura vulnerable. El mantenimiento y el cuidado de ese cuerpo también lo dejaba en sus manos. Lo importante era que siguiera a su lado, regalándole esa placentera existencia. Ya fuera dándole placer con su boca, como estaba haciendo ahora, o con otras partes de su cuerpo. Ya fuera dándole de comer con sus propios dedos, o sumiéndole en un pacífico sueño bajo el placer de sus caricias. Sencillamente, hacerle sentirse amado y cuidado, como nadie había hecho con él, ni siquiera cuando había roto el cascarón y había salido de su huevo sin ayuda alguna.

—Túmbate —ordenó Bilbo, con decisión y ternura. Apartó los mapas que cubrían la mesa y se colocó entre las piernas de su esposo. Entró en él sin dudar, sabiendo que le esperaba el mismo dúctil calor de siempre. Gimió su delectación, sintiéndose bienvenido en ese cuerpo que ciertamente era suyo también, pues le había sido entregado sinceramente—. Nos iremos mañana. La duda está… mmm… en decidir si salir por la puerta este o la oeste. Si salimos por el oeste, siguiendo el arroyo del Sirannon, podemos llegar hasta la Comarca. Mi tierra —finalizó, melancólicamente. Y el vaivén de sus caderas se quedó estático por un momento, perdido de nuevo en los peligros del viaje y la idoneidad de ese destino.

— ¿Esa tierra donde nada brilla? —preguntó Smaug, recordando las palabras que el hobbit le había dicho un día—. Y sigue moviéndote, desconsiderado.

—Exacto, la aburrida Comarca donde nunca ocurre nada. Se acabaron las aventuras si decidimos ir allí, mi amor… —confesó, una de las preocupaciones que le atormentaban—. Aunque para tu nido podemos llevarnos las túnicas de mithril y las joyas. Incluso algunas monedas. Lo que podamos cargar entre los dos.

—Eso suena bien. Mi nido brillante en tu tierra —dijo Smaug, soñador.

Suavemente, como una danza ensayada, empujó a su consorte y se colocó sobre él después de que éste se girara de espalda contra la mesa, conociendo sus deseos casi telepáticamente. De este modo, Bilbo podía explicarle las dudas que le acechaban, como podía sentir en su interior.

—Otra opción, por esa misma puerta, es ir a Rivendel. Lord Elrond nos daría cobijo. Sobre todo si le entregamos algunas de las cotas de malla élficas. —Smaug gruñó, no quería que nadie tocara el tesoro de su nido. Además, su hobbit siempre le decía que era tan bello como los elfos, y él no quería a nadie tan bello a su lado, compitiendo con la atención de su esposo—. Bien, a Rivendel no. Eso nos deja la puerta del este, por donde llegamos a Khazad-dûm.

—Por donde te traje volando. Lástima de alas, fue un vuelo magnífico —comentó, inclinándose mientras buscaba un mejor ángulo en sus sensuales movimientos.

—Estaba demasiado aterrado como para apreciarlo, amor. Aunque ahora volar sobre ti tendría una nueva dimensión —musitó. Imaginar a esa belleza con un par de hermosas alas, le inspiró, y palpó su pecho buscando escamas que acariciar.

—Mmm… sí… Dime a dónde iríamos por el este…

—Erebor —indicó Bilbo, con fervor.

—Prefieres volver allí… a la montaña solitaria… —dedujo Smaug, que conocía cada una de las expresiones de su esposo. Y esa no le gustaba, porque temía que añorara a sus compañeros. Y recordaba el modo en que habían intentado separarle de él, sobre todo uno en particular…

—Sí —confesó, con sinceridad—. Es la apuesta más factible. En Erebor estaríamos seguros. Bajo la montaña podría protegerte, Thorin nos cedería un lugar donde vivir tranquilos. Me lo debe —afirmó, con cierta duda. Les había librado del dragón, seguramente debían estar agradecidos…

—Thorin —gruñó Smaug. Aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, posesivo y celoso.

—Síííí… Thorin Escudo de Roble. Rey bajo la montaña. Y prométeme, si finalmente vamos, que no utilizarás tu encantamiento sobre él.

—No prometo nada. Dime qué te preocupa.

—Me deben una catorceava parte del tesoro. Con ello podríamos vivir cómodamente… lo que me resta de vida. Con ello te haría un nido dorado y reluciente…

— ¿Una catorceava parte de _mi_ tesoro? —gruñó de nuevo Smaug.

—No era tuyo, ya hemos hablado de eso. Además, sabías que yo era un saqueador.

— ¿Y qué pensabas hacer, robar todo el tesoro? ¿Matarme? —inquirió el “dragón”. Ofuscado, se inclinó con velocidad sobrehumana y clavó sus afilados colmillos en la tierna carne del cuello del hobbit, provocando un agudo chillido.

De pronto no quería copular con el ladrón. Se apartó, sintiéndose vacío al momento, y no solo físicamente. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de añorar a su esposo dentro de él, pues éste lo agarró con firmeza y le hizo rodar sobre la mesa, sujetándole de cara a ella y entrando de nuevo en él.

—Esa no era mi misión. Pero podría haber sido tu ruina, Smaug el Terrible —susurró en su oído, con una agresividad que aún no había utilizado nunca con su pareja. La áspera lengua del dragón se relamió los labios—. ¿Recuerdas cómo cubrí la armadura de joyas de tu pecho, tras tu lucha contra el Balrog? —le preguntó, puntuando cada palabra con un brusco, aunque insuficientemente profundo, golpe de sus caderas—. Ya había visto esa abertura. Tenías un punto débil, podrías haber caído. Así que no te creas invencible, Smaug. Ni antes ni ahora. Prométeme que no asumirás que el tesoro es tuyo. Que serás respetuoso con Thorin. Que me obedecerás en todo momento. Eres mío, dragón, te entregaste a mí. Dímelo.

—Soy tuyo, Bilbo —repitió Smaug, profundamente excitado por el tono de voz de su amante.

Sentirse deseado de ese modo le aceleraba los latidos de su mágico corazón. Oler el metálico aroma de la sangre de su consorte, goteando desde su cuello que él mismo había herido hasta caer sobre su hombro, le estaba empujando a su clímax. Uno muy potente, podía notarlo. Su límite llegó cuando vio un camino rojo caer desde su clavícula por su brazo, hacia su codo. No dejó que cayera más allá. Lamió la sangre de su amado, enloquecido por su sabor. No había ningún otro mejor para él.

Bilbo también lanzó un profundo gemido, al ver cómo actuaba su pareja, sumiso y entregado, enardecido por su sabor.

Ya saciados, sus roles volvieron a cambiar. El sensible hobbit cuidó de su esposo, aseándole y arrullándole una vez estuvieron acurrucados en su cama de mithril y joyas.

—Erebor, pues —dijo Bilbo, decidido.

Smaug ronroneó, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su más preciado tesoro. Mientras estuviera con él, poco importaba dónde establecieran su nido.

[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/300/65655)  



End file.
